The invention relates to an object or article for receiving and storing useful items, such as materials and the like which are adapted for beneficially influencing the environment as for example being adapted for control and destruction of harmful bacteria and other organisms. The item or items are placed in a hollow casing having an opening.
In an earlier filed U.S. patent application Ser. No. 871,104 use of objects or articles, in which it is possible to place useful items is disclosed. These objects are placed on a ground or base and, after a certain time, the items are released from the object and initiate pest control activity. The objects can also be placed on trees or shrubs, in such positions such that they are protected against the adverse influence of weather and in particular they are protected from rain and moisture.
However, the objects used in this manner must be placed individually into desired position. However, this individual placement is disadvantageous when large numbers of objects are needed and large surface areas must be treated. In order that a large number of objects can be placed in position on large surface areas quickly and easily it is necessary to use aircraft, such as is already known for the purpose of large area pest control using chemical agents.